Lucky Star (Booster)
Contains cards from the Lucky Star Series. Each pack contains 8 cards. Each box contains 20 packs, a play-mat, a 5-pcs sleeve pack and a rule-sheet. The total amount of different cards is 100 with 16 different parallel cards. Card List Yellow Cards * LS/W05-001 Hiiragi Tsukasa 「柊 つかさ」 * LS/W05-002 Speedrun General Miyuki 「やりこみ大将みゆき」 * LS/W05-002R Speedrun General Miyuki 「やりこみ大将みゆき」 * LS/W05-003 Hobbyist Hiyori 「趣味の人ひより」 * LS/W05-003S Hobbyist Hiyori 「趣味の人ひより」 * LS/W05-004 Yutaka & Minami 「ゆたか＆みなみ」 * LS/W05-005 Animation Research Club President Kō 「アニ研部長こう」 * LS/W05-006 Great Detective Miyuki「名探偵みゆき」 * LS/W05-007 Natural Tsukasa 「天然つかさ」 * LS/W05-007S Natural Tsukasa 「天然つかさ」 * LS/W05-008 Calm and Cool Minami 「クールでカッコいい みなみ」 * LS/W05-009 Miyuki & Minami 「みゆき＆みなみ」 * LS/W05-010 Informally-Addressed Yutaka 「名前が呼べたゆたか」 * LS/W05-011 Healthcare Committee member Minami 「保健委員のみなみ」 * LS/W05-012 Sweet-talking Tsukasa 「甘えん坊つかさ」 * LS/W05-013 Yasaka Kō 「八坂 こう」 * LS/W05-014 Dreamy Girl Tsukasa 「夢見る乙女つかさ」 * LS/W05-015 Kobayakawa Yutaka 「小早川 ゆたか」 * LS/W05-016 Childhood of Miyuki 「幼少時のみゆき」 * LS/W05-017 Takara Miyuki 「高良 みゆき」 * LS/W05-018 Outlaw Hiyori 「アウトローひより」 * LS/W05-019 Yutaka & Minami & Hiyori 「ゆたか＆みなみ＆ひより」 * LS/W05-020 Battle Mode 「戦闘モード」 * LS/W05-021 Bitter Blow 「痛恨の一撃」 * LS/W05-022 Living like in a Dream 「夢のような生活」 * LS/W05-023 End of Summer Vacation「夏休み明け」 * LS/W05-024 Graduation Ceremony 「卒業式」 * LS/W05-024SP Graduation Ceremony 「卒業式」 * LS/W05-025 Great Idea 「名案」 Green Cards * LS/W05-026 Konata & Kagami & Tsukasa 「こなた＆かがみ＆つかさ」 * LS/W05-027 Kogami Akira 「小神 あきら」 * LS/W05-028 Dressed Up Tsukasa 「おめかしつかさ」 * LS/W05-028R Dressed Up Tsukasa 「おめかしつかさ」 * LS/W05-029 Kusakabe Misao 「日下部 みさお」 * LS/W05-029S Kusakabe Misao 「日下部 みさお」 * LS/W05-030 Older Twin Sister Kagami 「双子の姉かがみ」 * LS/W05-030S Older Twin Sister Kagami 「双子の姉かがみ」 * LS/W05-031 Hikaru Sakuraba 「桜庭 ひかる」 * LS/W05-032 Hiiragi Kagami 「柊 かがみ」 * LS/W05-033 3-second Rule Misao 「３秒ルールみさお」 * LS/W05-034 Obliging Girl Ayano 「世話好きあやの」 * LS/W05-035 Minegishi Ayano 「峰岸 あやの」 * LS/W05-036 100x Cute Kagami 「可愛さ百倍かがみ」 * LS/W05-037 Kagami-sama 「かがみ様」 * LS/W05-038 Kagami & Tsukasa 「かがみ＆つかさ」 * LS/W05-039 Obstinated Tsukasa 「頑張ちゃったつかさ」 * LS/W05-040 Tsukasa's Ambush 「伏兵のつかさ」 * LS/W05-041 Amahara Fuyuki 「天原 ふゆき」 * LS/W05-042 Culturely-different Ayano 「異文化の人あやの」 * LS/W05-043 Vigorous Girl Misao 「元気っ娘みさお」 * LS/W05-044 Sweet-loving Tsukasa 「お菓子好き つかさ」 * LS/W05-045 A Very Natural Thing 「もっとも自然なこと」 * LS/W05-046 Twin Tails 「ツインテール」 * LS/W05-047 Promise 「おやくそくっ」 * LS/W05-048 Summer Festival 「夏祭り」 * LS/W05-048SP Summer Festival 「夏祭り」 * LS/W05-049 Goldfish Scooping 「金魚すくい」 * LS/W05-050 Lucky Channel 「らっきー☆ちゃんねる」 Red Cards * LS/W05-051 Yutaka & Yui 「ゆたか＆ゆい」 * LS/W05-051S Yutaka & Yui 「ゆたか＆ゆい」 * LS/W05-052 Tsundere Express Kagami 「ツンデレ特急かがみ」 * LS/W05-052R Tsundere Express Kagami 「ツンデレ特急かがみ」 * LS/W05-053 Izumi Konata 「泉 こなた」 * LS/W05-054 Kuroi-sensei 「黒井先生」 * LS/W05-055 My Pace Konata 「マイペースこなた」 * LS/W05-056 Iwasaki Minami 「岩崎 みなみ」 * LS/W05-057 Bashful Konata 「恥じらうこなた」 * LS/W05-057S Bashful Konata 「恥じらうこなた」 * LS/W05-058 Mofu Mofu Minami 「もふもふ みなみ」 * LS/W05-059 Pâtissier Kagami 「パティシエかがみ」 * LS/W05-060 Walking Moe Element Yutaka 「歩く萌え要素ゆたか」 * LS/W05-061 Material of Loveliness Yutaka 「素敵素材ゆたか」 * LS/W05-062 Märchentic Yutaka 「メルヘンチックゆたか」 * LS/W05-063 Charm-buying Yutaka 「お守りを買うゆたか」 * LS/W05-064 Narumi Yui 「成実 ゆい」 * LS/W05-065 Konata & Yutaka 「こなた＆ゆたか」 * LS/W05-066 Hiiragi Sisters in Pajamas 「パジャマの柊姉妹」 * LS/W05-067 Loop Shooter Yui-Chan「ループシューターゆいちゃん」 * LS/W05-068 Minami, Type Who Causes Misunderstandings 「誤解されるタイプみなみ」 * LS/W05-069 Konata & Kagami「こなた＆かがみ」 * LS/W05-070 Diet 「ダイエット」 * LS/W05-071 For Storage and For Show 「保存用と宣伝用」 * LS/W05-072 Woofing Minami 「わんことみなみ」 * LS/W05-073 Casual Happiness 「何気ない幸せ」 * LS/W05-073SP Casual Happiness 「何気ない幸せ」 * LS/W05-074 Chocolate Coronet 「チョココロネ」 * LS/W05-075 Valentine 「バレンタイン」 Blue Cards * LS/W05-076 Battlefield Konata 「戦場のこなた」 * LS/W05-076R Battlefield Konata 「戦場のこなた」 * LS/W05-077 Swift Girl Konata「つっぱしる女こなた」 * LS/W05-078 Patricia Martin 「パトリシア＝マーティン」 * LS/W05-079 Izumi Sōjirō 「泉 そうじろう」 * LS/W05-080 Patricia's Warm Homeland 「熱い国のパトリシア」 * LS/W05-080S Patricia's Warm Homeland 「熱い国のパトリシア」 * LS/W05-081 Sōjirō & Kanata 「そうじろう＆かなた」 * LS/W05-081S Sōjirō & Kanata 「そうじろう＆かなた」 * LS/W05-082 Strongest Character Miyuki 「最強キャラみゆき」 * LS/W05-083 Izumi Kanata 「泉 かなた」 * LS/W05-084 Glasses-girl Intense LOVE Konata 「眼鏡っ子激ＬＯＶＥこなた」 * LS/W05-085 Online Gamer Nanako 「オンラインゲーマーななこ」 * LS/W05-086 Thinking "That Way" Hiyori 「そっち思考のひより」 * LS/W05-087 High-specs Miyuki 「高スペックみゆき」 * LS/W05-088 Chairman Character Miyuki 「委員長キャラみゆき」 * LS/W05-089 Konata & Hiyori & Patty 「こなた＆ひより＆パティ」 * LS/W05-090 After-Bath Konata 「湯上りのこなた」 * LS/W05-091 Toothache Miyuki 「歯が痛いみゆき」 * LS/W05-092 Takara Yukari 「高良 ゆかり」 * LS/W05-093 Kuroi Nanako 「黒井 ななこ」 * LS/W05-094 Tamura Hiyori 「田村 ひより」 * LS/W05-095 100M Shock 「100Мショック」 * LS/W05-096 Boooo!! 「Ｂｏｏｏｏ！！」 * LS/W05-097 New Year's Eve Showdown 「決戦は大晦日」 * LS/W05-098 A flat chest is a status of rare value 「貧乳はステータスだ希少価値だ」 * LS/W05-099 Hiyori Begins 「ひより始まる」 * LS/W05-100 The place I feel most at ease 「私が一番安心できる場所」 * LS/W05-100SP The place I feel most at ease 「私が一番安心できる場所」 Category:Booster Packs